


Las artesanas del tiempo: el hilo eterno

by SungBambu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungBambu/pseuds/SungBambu
Summary: Cada cumpleaños Magnus saca una caja llena de sus recuerdos que le traen tanta alegría como una abrumadora tristeza y a una estrella entrega sus últimas palabras antes de que todo tome un giro diferente.





	Las artesanas del tiempo: el hilo eterno

**Author's Note:**

> "En todos los asuntos, es algo saludable de vez en cuando poner un signo de interrogación en las cosas que has dado por sentado durante mucho tiempo"
> 
> Bentrand Russell

Love you to death  
El final es solo el inicio

 

Un día de invierno, Nueva York

 

 

Sus ojos de gato era lo único que alguien podría haber distinguido al entrar en la habitación, pero el loft estaba sumido en una calma inusual. Sería que todos sabían que día era ese y bajo un respetuoso silencio le habían ido dejando uno a uno a lo largo del día hasta quedar completamente solo para que cumpliera con su sinuoso ritual.

A la misma hora de siempre, justo cuando el ocaso teñía de naranja las paredes y los muebles, salió de su despacho dejando todo trabajo a medio acabar y caminó hasta la habitación; sentándose a los pies de la cama con una caja sobre las piernas esperó a que la oscuridad le abrazara.

No era la misma que hacía años mantenía guardada al fondo del armario y que de hecho seguía ahí con la tabaquera de mal gusto, el trozo de cinta y uno de soga, la caja de cerillas junto a más "tesoros" que había querido conservar por uno u otro motivo en el interior, y que ahora se mantenía un tanto olvidada entre trajes de varios siglos pasados, pero que les tenía el suficiente cariño para no deshacerse de ellos. Era esta una un tanto más reciente y guardaba tesoros que eran todavía más valiosos para él.

Era abrir esa caja una de las partes más complicadas y no porque la cerradura pusiera resistencia -de todos modos, podía arreglarlo con un chasquido de sus dedos si esta parecía un poco oxidada- sino porque todos los recuerdos que estaban intactos en su cabeza tomaban un sentimiento mucho más fuerte, difícil de sobrellevar, pero que sentía necesario para seguir adelante.

Sacar la tapa se podía comparar a abrir una vieja herida, una que en realidad se había empeñado en mantenerla por muy masoquista sonara. Era esa su única forma de volver la tristeza alegría y los recuerdos renovados que no solo le servían a él. Quizás era solo miedo a olvidar, porque nadie muere realmente si queda alguien que lo recuerde y él le recordaba a diario. Se esforzaba en hacerlo.

El ruido que pudo haber provocado la tapa al ser dejada a un lado fue absorbido por la alfombra que también cuidaba que no se dañara y al hacerlo un suave y conocido aroma llegó a su lado como una silenciosa compañía.

Frente a sus ojos aparecían fragmentos de la vida del que fue su esposo y su único gran amor que le alegraban y abrumaban en igual medida.

Magnus había amado muchas veces a lo largo de su larga vida, o eso había creído porque cuando llegó el nephilim a su vida -con sus ojos del mediterráneo y cabellos del color de las noches en París, con su sinceridad devastadora y esa maravillosa sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro y hacía al brujo perder el aliento- todo el concepto que tenía sobre el amor fue reformado desde sus cimientos. Podría haber creído desde siempre en esa palabra tan simple. Haber buscado la fuente de ese sentimiento sin cansancio y por ello también haber estado en uniones y rupturas tantas veces que casi se había logrado convencer de que el amor era un privilegio que no estaba reservado para los seres inmortales como él...

Pero entonces, sin una advertencia, el joven nephilim había entrado en su vida.

Podría haber quedado en solo un encuentro casual. Un chico de hermosos ojos azules que había llamado su atención y al que se había atrevido a guiñarle frente a sus amigos solo por un poco de diversión, pero luego él había llegado a su loft pidiéndole una cita -su primera cita, se enteraría más tarde- como si hubiera ido buscando un modo de compensarle el que le hubiese salvado la vida. Y él había aceptado. Había aceptado porque quería hacerlo.

Acarició con la punta de sus dedos la bufanda azul de cachemira que un día le había prestado antes de que saliera y se enfrentara al frío, la que había sido suficiente chispa para acabar en una pelea, solo una de las tantas que habían tenido. El pelear solo había fortalecido su relación, pero mentiría si no tardaron en aprender esa lección. Alexander tenía un carácter tan infantil que incluso recordaba esos días con cariño.

Lo entendía, de todos modos, porque era su primera relación y junto a él había acabado por darse de frente con todos los errores que se podían cometer estando en esa situación. Además de que Magnus tenía demasiados ex con los que lidiar mientras él solo sabía que Alexander estaba colgado por su parabatai, lo cual también le provocó en su tiempo una dosis de celos.

Casi le daban ganas de reír en esos momentos, muchos años después de lo ocurrido, porque al invierno siguiente era esa misma bufanda la que le envolvía el cuello y no le permitía ver su hermosa sonrisa mientras se deslizaban por el hielo entre risas y resbalones.

Sabía que si la acercaba a su nariz todavía lograría sentir la mezcla de sándalo y el suave aroma que desprendía su piel. Ese aroma con el que le había gustado dormirse cada noche y que extrañaba más que su turismo en Perú.

Los recuerdos venían a él como una cascada, ejerciendo una presión angustiosa en su corazón y cerrando su garganta. Los ojos picando en un silencioso anuncio de lo inevitable.

Tras sus párpados podía revivir el primer beso que habían compartido, provocando con su acto ese entrañable rubor en sus mejillas y parecía haber sido para el menor la apertura a un nuevo mundo.

Sonreía por la casualidad con la que le había pedido matrimonio en medio de la noche, justo después de decidir quedarse con el pequeño brujo. Justo después de aceptar la carga de ser padres. En ese momento Alexander había bromeado respecto a su petición de matrimonio luego de haber escuchado la exposición de argumentos de Magnus sobre por qué no podían casarse aún. Con su naturalidad y esa manera tan especial de ser, había puesto ante él la opción de decir que no.

¿Cuán loco podría haber estado para decirle que no al amor de su vida?

Alexander siempre iba a ser su sí.

Venía a su mente el recuerdo de su dulce sonrisa, esa que sin saber le dedicaba a su pequeño arándano por cada balbuceo y por cada risa inocente. La fiereza y pasión con la que cuidaba más tarde a su pequeño nephilim y entregaba tanto de sí mismo que temía que su cuerpo no lo aguantara.

Ese cazador le iluminaba el mundo.

Y le había puesto gracias a ello un nuevo apodo. No era tan cursi ni meloso como "garbancito", pero no por eso menos lleno del amor que le profesaba. Decidió decirle cuando estaban solo ellos dos ma étoile. Él era quien había disipado la oscuridad que por tanto tiempo había estado rodeando al híbrido y haciéndole sentir amado como nunca antes. Alexander era su guía y su apoyo. Su estrella en el alba y el ocaso.

Mas las sorpresas no acababan y el Lightwood de ojos azules le había apodado en medio de un susurro como mon ciel, porque si brillaba era gracias a él que le había dejado mostrarse a su manera, tan imperfecta a sus ojos -y perfecta para Magnus- y porque de tantos, él le había escogido como su estrella favorita y entonces había deseado arder con todo su fulgor para su brujo.

Las primeras lágrimas cayeron sobre una camiseta negra que citaba "Pestañea si me deseas". Demasiado sentimental de su parte, lo sabía, pero no había vuelto a usar esa camiseta desde que el menor se la había devuelto al encontrarse para su segunda cita.

Debía admitir que la segunda cita había sido por mucho mejor que la primera. Sin licántropos locos de por medio, ni comida en extremo picante como una forma de revolución de un camarero, sin las hilarantes canciones en el subterráneo ni camisas manchadas de vino por un ex amante resentido. Magnus había aprendido de los errores de su cita anterior y todo había ido de maravilla entonces.

Con los altos, bajos e incluso con el viaje a Edom en el que creía no iba a lograr volver para arreglar nada con Alec, estaba seguro de que no querer cambiar cosa alguna de lo que habían vivido ya que cada una de esas experiencias les había estado forjando hacia lo que tuvieron después. Cada minuto de alegría fue ganado justamente.

Quizá a ambos les había faltado madurez en ese entonces. No, no era un "quizás", definitivamente les había faltado madurez porque aun cuando el brujo tenía tantos siglos sobre los hombros, no aprendía todavía a como amar bien. A entregar su pasado sin miedo a perderse a sí mismo. Y Alexander aún no había aprendido a reclamar con tiempo. Dar espacio y lugar a las explicaciones y a largas conversaciones en vez de largas noches de especulaciones.

Y saberlo le dolía en el alma.

Dolía porque solo le quedaba aferrarse a los recuerdos de la única persona que le había amado realmente. Con sus virtudes, sus errores y su pasado.

Ahora solo le quedaban esos fragmentos de una vida completa metidos en esa cajita, la que sacaba cada cumpleaños de su esposo luego de que le tuviese que abandonar. Si no había perdido la guía era gracias a los hermosos hijos y nietos que le había entregado como su más grande obsequio.

Alexander había sido su primero y único en muchas cosas. Era el que le sorprendía diariamente con su forma de ser y su manera de levantarse y querer hacer del mundo de sombras uno mejor y mucho más justo; y con ello llevarle a él y darse cuenta de que era mucho mejor hombre del que pensaba, del que le habían hecho creer que era durante tanto tiempo.

Él era el único que le hacía hacer magia sin percatarse, porque estar con él era tan maravilloso que perdía el control de sus acciones y soltaba chispas así solo estuvieran besándose en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación.

Era imposible volver a tener algo como lo que ellos habían tenido.

El duelo había sido largo y quizás lo seguía siendo ya que no había dejado que nadie siquiera se acercara a intentar ganar su corazón a excepción, por supuesto, de la hermosa familia que con el tiempo había ido creciendo, agregando nuevos miembros a ella.

Pudo darle al pequeño brujo Max lo que él nunca tuvo.

Pudo salvar al nephilim argentino, Raphael, y devolverle una familia diferente, pero llena de amor.

Lightwood.

Como había amado ese fuego en sus ojos y la firmeza en su voz al defender a sus hijos. Creyó que no había forma de amarle más de lo que ya le amaba, pero Alexander se las arreglaba para hacerle ver que se equivocada. Mostrarle una nueva faceta de la que enamorarse.

En medio de la oscuridad un brillo le pidió atención. Bajó la mirada a su mano donde un único anillo adornaba sus morenas manos. Un anillo de plata con un grabado de llamas y una L en medio.

Un nuevo recuerdo vino a él y con ello un poco más de dolor y nostalgia.

Al cumplirse medio siglo de su muerte, pidió a Tessa -quien comprendía su pérdida como nadie más podía- que se cambiara en su esposo para poder estar una tarde con él una vez más. Varias décadas estuvo con la tentación de pedir ese favor y al final ese año se había atrevido a confesarlo. Los ojos grises tristes de Tessa no habían sido suficientes para hacerle retroceder en la petición y entonces, por unas horas, habían vuelto a estar juntos. Y por esas horas, Magnus había vuelto a sentir su felicidad completa.

Tuvieron una cita como las que seguían compartiendo aún después de casarse. Comieron y conversaron como si los años no hubieran pasado, como si fuese absoluta y real su presencia allí. Al final de la velada le tomó por la cintura y bailaron al ritmo suave de un piano, igual al lejano tiempo donde era Jace -y no Trace, ya no le cambiaba el nombre- quien tocaba animadamente las teclas con una Clary mirándole apoyada contra la cola y su Alexander se sonrojaba porque el brujo insistía en coquetearle como si fuesen los primeros meses de noviazgo.

Al final de la noche se tuvo que despedir y Alexander le dio la última sorpresa que pudo darle. Le pidió que no lo volviera a hacerlo porque aquello solo sería una dulce tortura que le dejaría un sabor amargo al acabar. Que fuese feliz como lo habían sido ellos una vez.

Y cumplió, porque jamás volvió a pedirle a Tessa que hiciera algo así. Ella confesó que nunca había cambiado en alguien más lleno de amor.

A esa altura sus ojos ni siquiera reconocían las siluetas del contenido de su caja y sus dedos se cerraban entorno a ella haciendo que el grabado quedase marcado en su piel.

El Ángel sabía que le habían regalado la mayor cantidad de años a su lado y que había sido feliz como nunca.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había cometido otro error, aunque bien en el pasado. Le había dicho a Tessa que siempre el primero que amabas y moría era el más doloroso. Que los años lo calmaban y hacían que soportaras lo insoportable. Pero nunca le había dolido tanto como cuando fue Alexander el que le abandonó en ese mundo.

Se obligó a cerrar la caja y a levantarse aun en medio de la oscuridad para dejarla guardada en su lugar especial. En la tapa estaba grabada una runa que podía replicar a ojos cerrados y deseó que funcionara en él.

"Sin miedo"

Porque dentro de todo su dolor, era también miedo lo que sentía.

Debía mantenerse firme, una nueva línea de Lightwood, Lovelace, Herondale, Carstairs, Fairchild, Wayland y muchos otros estaban en ese nuevo mundo. Un mundo en el que su propia familia estaba escribiendo la historia y sabía que estuviera donde estuviera, Alexander estaba orgulloso de lo que habían logrado juntos.

Lo sabía, su nephilim se encargó durante años de demostrarle que estaba orgulloso de él y la primera muestra que tuvo fue el "Codex" que le dio a Raphael donde, en la parte de la invención de los portales, había tachado "brujo desconocido" escribiendo justo abajo "Magnus Bane", con su letra formando curvas suaves en las mayúsculas.

Sabía que les había transmitido la historia a sus hijos y luego a tanto otro cuando lo sintió necesario, así como él se la había contado en una de las noches donde le narraba su historia, así como los cuentos de Scheherazade.

Solo faltaba que Magnus se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo y dejase de llorarle porque cien noches era suficiente dolor.

En la terraza, con el fresco de la noche rozando sus mejillas húmedas, miró hacia el cielo y a la estrella más brillante le regaló su sonrisa junto a un último deseo.


End file.
